


We Fit Together Right

by kths



Series: Domestic AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT7, dad jaebum, i hope this isn't too weird, mark and jackson are barely in this sorry, mom jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kths/pseuds/kths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven of them just fit together, like seven pieces of a puzzles. </p>
<p>(in which maknae line call Jinyoung Eomma and Jaebum appa and Jinyoung just really loves his family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fit Together Right

**Author's Note:**

> so i've never posted any of my works before, and this is the first one shot that I've ever actually completed. It's a bit canon to me to have Jinyoung and Jaebum be domestic while they look over the maknae line. 
> 
> This is unedited so any mistakes are my own. please enjoy :)

“Eomma!” Jinyoung heard someone screech from down the hall, the sound of feet scampering across the floor a sure sign that he would soon be faced with at least one annoyed brat sometime in the next thirty seconds. He braced himself, taking a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the peacefulness before it was broken.

This was something he was used to, the loudness of living in a house with six other men, three of which just happened to call him mom. This was never how he had imagined his life to go, it really wasn’t, yet he couldn’t even dream about it playing out any other way.

Jinyoung was broke out of his trance by Yugyeom bursting into the living room where he was sitting in the window seat trying to enjoy a novel, BamBam hot on his heels.

“Eomma, Bam broke my headphones! Again! And it was the pair that Appa just bought me.” Yugyeom whined, holding up the item in question as if Jinyoung could do something about it.

“Well I wouldn’t have broken them if you would have just _put them away_ like you’re supposed to! Don’t leave them around, it’s not my fault.” BamBam answered in retaliation, a sour expression on his face that Jinyoung almost laughed at.

Yugyeom turned to BamBam with a glare already plastered on his face, sparking a heated discussion between the two. Jinyoung quietly closed his book and then pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes yet again and considering the best way to handle the situation at hand.

He had a feeling it would be a long night.

*

Jinyoung had always been a rather nurturing person by nature. Of course, that wasn’t always the side of himself that he projected. He had a tendency to come off as rather stern, the kind of person who would tease relentlessly and just laugh when the other person stormed off in frustration.

Yet, there was this underlying sense of care that came out at what he deemed the appropriate moments. He was the first person Mark went to when he thought Jackson was possibly cheating on him (in which Jinyoung confirmed that Jackson most definitely would _never_ do that to him), he was the one Youngjae turned to when he couldn’t handle the criticism of his peers, he’s the one who monitors the fights between the two kids, and God only knows that he’s Jaebum’s rock.   

He was a good listener and a fiercely loyal friend, the kind of person that always put others before him even when it seemed like he could care less about anyone but himself. He had always vowed to protect and provide for those that he loved, and so far, he had done a pretty good job of that.

It had come naturally, then, that the seven of them had fallen together. It was easy, even. Jinyoung was the glue that kept them together, the one that got them where they were in the first place and not a single one of them would forget that.

No, Jinyoung was something special, and they all made sure he knew it as often as they could.

*

The first one to move in was Jaebum.

That was a little obvious, really, seeing as they had been an item since they had both been in high school. They had been friends long before that, and falling into a relationship was simple yet exciting. Jinyoung had always known that Jaebum was someone special, and when he found out that Jaebum reciprocated the feelings he had for him, well, he still got giddy thinking about that.

They moved in together the summer before their first year of college. Jinyoung’s aunt, not having any children herself, had left a moderate sized house to him after she had passed on. All it took was a simple “I want you to come with me” while they were boxing up stuff in his room for Jaebum to agree to move in with him.

Living with Jaebum had been quiet and easy. There was nothing Jinyoung loved more than to wake up beside the other man, turning his face in his broad chest and snuggling in for five more minutes of rest. Jaebum was, undoubtedly, the love of his life, and the prospect of spending forever with him had him smiling from ear to ear.

The next one to move in had been Yugyeom.

Jinyoung had known Yugyeom for years now, since he was 15 and the other boy was 7. Though he liked to tease the boy, he was fond of him, and grew protective over him as he watched him grow up. When Yugyeom lost his mom at the young age of 14, it had been Jinyoung who welcomed him into his home with open arms, letting the other boy cry on his shoulder every night for months until he had finally accepted the fate.

BamBam had been short to follow, moving in six months after Yugyeom and promising that he would be of no trouble at all. He was Yugyeom’s best friend who had just moved to South Korea from Thailand with nowhere to go and very little cash in his name. Jinyoung would have been heartless to turn him down.

For a while after that, it was just the four of them, and Jinyoung liked it, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone else (except maybe JB). He liked having his boyfriend there and liked having two kids to take care of too, to send off to school and make sure they were well fed and dressed. Sure, he loved to give them a hard time, but it was all tough love and he really believed that they understood that.

Two years after Yugyeom had first moved in, Youngjae was invited to live with them as well. The house was getting slightly cramped up now, Jinyoung and Jaebum sharing one room, Yugyeom and BamBam sharing another, and Youngjae getting a room by himself since he was a year older than the other two.

Youngjae had been a family friend of Jaebum’s and had hit a bit of a bump in the road when he lost his job. He was nearly in university at that point, and the thought of having to drop out just so he could move away from Seoul and back to his parents house had him nearly in tears. When Jaebum brought it up to Jinyoung, the latter had done nothing more than sigh and nod, giving Jaebum all the permission that he needed. Youngjae was settled into the house two days after that.

Jinyoung had promised himself that he definitely would _not_ allow anymore people to move into his home after that, but when Mark and Jackson showed up on his doorstep with one duffel bag each over their shoulders and their eyes red and puffy, Jinyoung had ushered them in without a second thought. Neither of them really talked much about what had happened that night in order for them to wind up there, and Jinyoung didn’t force it out of them, but they were the last pieces to the puzzle.

The day that they moved in, something clicked into place, and Jinyoung couldn’t help how content and full he felt in a house that was nearly bursting at its seams.

*

The first one to call him Eomma had been Yugyeom. Jinyoung figures that he should have seen it coming, since he has been taking care of the boy long before he had moved in with him.

It had started off as a joke at first, Yugyeom saying it when Jinyoung nagged at him too much. “Yes, eomma,” had become a phrase said so often by the younger boy that it no longer had any sort of effect on Jinyoung, the other just giving him a stern look that had Yugyeom scampering to do whatever it was that Jinyoung had asked of him.

BamBam, of course, had followed suit soon after. The two were too alike for their own good, and what one would do, the other would surely follow. Soon enough, BamBam was using the word in lieu of his name just as often as Yugyeom, and Jinyoung learned to get used to it pretty quickly.

By the time that Youngjae had moved in, Yugyeom and BamBam had stopped calling Jinyoung by his real name entirely. He was now strictly ‘Eomma’, and in turn, they started treating him like their actual mom. Jinyoung assumed the role easily, because he knew that Yugyeom had lost his and BamBam had all but lost his as well when he moved to Korea in the first place. If they found comfort in seeing him as their mom figure, he could deal with that.

Youngjae had taken much longer to let the word slip past his lips. The boy was naturally a bit shyer than the other two, a bit more embarrassed by his actions. It was only when Jinyoung had rocked him in his arms and comforted him after a kid from his class had picked on him that he had referred to him as anything but Jinyoung-hyung. “Thanks, eomma,” He had said softly while closing his eyes, body going lax with sleep after he had calmed himself down.

That night, Jinyoung tucked Youngjae into bed with a kiss on the forehead before promptly leaving the room and bursting into tears when recounting the story to Jaebum.

He had been scared about Jaebum’s reaction at first, knowing that the other was just a little more cynical and condescending than he was. Jaebum knew every aspect of Jinyoung and hadn’t fled yet, but he knew that this new habit was, for lack of a better word, _weird_. The thought of scaring him away had crossed his mind more than once.

Luckily, Jaebum seemed to have more of a heart than that. He didn’t run away from hearing the others refer to his boyfriend as their mother, and only reassured Junior when he brought up the topic with him. Jinyoung wanted to be completely sure that he would still accept him, and Jaebum only told him that he was here to stay, pulling him into the arms that made him feel the happiest.

Things still increased from there. It had been BamBam’s fault, the cheeky bastard. He had noted that if Jinyoung was their eomma, it would only make sense that Jaebum be their appa. At the time, Jaebum had shut him up with a pillow to the head, but later that night when it was just him and Jinyoung resting in their bed, he confessed that it didn’t really bother him.

The next day, Yugyeom had asked Jaebum  if “Appa could buy some milk” when he was leaving for the grocery store with Youngjae bundled up beside him. He had been hesitant, his eyes clouded with an emotion that Jinyoung couldn’t really place from his position in the arm chair by the door, Yugyeom being across the room in the couch on the other wall.

Jinyoung could remember his heart rate picking up in his chest as he turned his head to where Jaebum was buttoning his coat up. He could already feel the dreaded cloud of rejection creeping its way into the room, settling over his little family that was sprawled around the living room.

“Shouldn’t get you anything after your attitude, you punk.” He had murmured in a response, but looked up and cracked a small grin so the youngest knew he meant no harm. The sigh of relief was audible around the room, and that was the end of that.

By the time that Mark and Jackson had moved into the house, it was a settled fact that Jinyoung was now Eomma and Jaebum was Appa. Jinyoung and Jaebum no longer bat an eye to the names, didn’t even register the fact that it could be considered a little weird for those not used to it.

So when Jackson had brought up the topic one evening when they were all crowded around the dining table for dinner, it was safe to say that no one was expecting it.

“Isn’t it weird? I mean, it’s not like they’re all that much younger than you. What, eight years? Why do you let them call you that?” Jackson had said after Jinyoung had passed BamBam a piece of meat when he asked if Eomma could give him some.

“Jackson,” Mark had warned under his breath, throwing an apologetic look to the five others who were now pale and frozen. Mark had always been passive and kind, accepting of whatever made the others happy. Jackson wasn’t a bad guy, not in the slightest, he just didn’t know what it meant to choose words carefully.

“No, it’s fine,” Jaebum had said, setting his chopsticks down and reaching for a napkin to wipe his hands on. “But this is our family. Our choice. I don’t necessarily expect you to understand, but if you don’t accept it, than I don’t see why you’re still here.”

It was now Jinyoung’s turn to mutter an incredulous “Jaebum”, his cheeks warming with the protective sound of his lover’s voice. Jaebum had always been that kind of guy, but it was almost unexpected the way he was quick to defend the small family they had taken in.

Jinyoung watched the color drain from Jackson’s cheeks, an apology already in his eyes. That was the thing about Jackson – he didn’t understand when things were too much, but he was too sensitive to watch others getting hurt after the fact. As for Mark, his eyes were now trained solely on his lap, his expression unreadable.

“No, I – I’m sorry, Jaebum hyung. I don’t mind it, I swear, I was just – I was curious.” Jackson relented quickly, his eyes now falling down to his lap, copying the pose of his boyfriend but with a much sadder expression. “Please don’t kick me out. Or Mark, he didn’t do anything. I’m sorry.”

Silence settled over the table for a few long seconds, everyone too frozen to move, let alone eat like they had been. The kids didn’t know where to look, caught between looking at each other, their slightly annoyed Appa, and the other two who they were now worried thought poorly of them. Jinyoung, well, he didn’t know what to do himself, opting to reach out to touch Jaebum’s arm while sending Mark an apologetic look.

Jaebum had been the one to break the silence, huffing while he picked his chopsticks back up. “Fine. I like you guys, but if you offend or upset Jinyoungie or the kids because of this, I won’t hesitate.” He grumbled, and that was the first and last time the actions were ever questioned.

Life was easier after that, more relaxed. Though it was awkward and tense for a little while after the incident, things got better. Mark and Jackson learned to completely accept the situation for what it was, and as time went on, they became a part of the family that they built, treating the younger ones like younger brothers and being reliable friends to Jinyoung and Jaebum.

The seven of them just fit together, like seven pieces of a puzzle.

*

“Are you even listening to me, Eomma?” Yugyeom whined, successfully snapping Jinyoung back to the present time.

The truth had been that no, he wasn’t really listening. He hadn’t been listening for the countless minutes that the maknaes had been uselessly arguing, if he were to be honest. “Of course, Gyeommie.” He answered instead, turning his attention to the boy standing next to him. “BamBam, did you break Yugyeom’s headphones?” He asked, raising his eyebrows to let him know that he expected a true answer.

“Well – yes, but,” BamBam started spluttering, his words running together in that way that showed he was beginning to grow frustrated and forget his Korean. “It wouldn’t have happened if he didn’t leave his shit everywhere! They were on the _floor_ Eomma, it isn’t my fault I didn’t see them and stepped on them.”

“ _First off,_ Kumpinook, I don’t want to hear that language from you. You know better. Second, You should apologize to Gyeommie. Appa had just bought those for him last week.” He began, his voice stern in the way it got when he was dishing out discipline.

Even more bickering began when the words left his mouth, Yugyeom taunting BamBam that he needed to apologize while BamBam was more focused on the fact that his Eomma hadn’t taken his side.

Jinyoung really wasn’t sure how his life had gotten to this point.

Of course, he also knew that he wouldn’t have it anyway. Regardless, he was relieved to hear the sound of a door opening, and a glance at the clock informed him of who it was. “I hope you two aren’t causing your Eomma any trouble.” Jaebum murmured out, slipping his shoes off by the door.

It was almost comical, Jinyoung thought, the way the two boys immediately stopped talking. The silence fell over the room like a blanket of snow, and Jinyoung couldn’t stop the small smirk from creeping it’s way onto his face.

He jumped up out of his seat, quietly making his way over to his boyfriend and sliding his arms around his waist when he got there. The kiss he got on his forehead as a response was enough to make him tighten his hold even more.

“Bam broke Gyeommie’s headphones that you bought him. I told him to apologize but he won’t. Though it _was_ partly to blame on Yugyeom since he just left them laying around and BamBam stepped on them.” Jinyoung filled him in quietly, settling his head in his favorite spot right under Jaebum’s chin.

Jinyoung could feel the hands around him tighten, and he closed his eyes at the sensation, enjoying the moment for what it was. No one was more protective over Jinyoung than Jaebum, and he made sure that he was happy and cared for at all times. That meant that he made sure the kids were treating him well, too, never one for disrespect.

“So you two aren’t listening to Eomma, then?” He questioned the boys, raising his eyebrows and awaiting a response. Jinyoung knew not to intervene at this point, knew that Jaebum would scold the kids well enough on his own and nothing that Jinyoung could say would change that or lessen it.

The color drained from both Yugyeom’s and BamBam’s face, stealing a quick glance to each other before looking back to Jaebum, quickly shaking their heads. “No, I – I was _going_ to, once Yugyeom stopped being an ass about it.” BamBam said, causing Yugyeom to shriek and claim that it wasn’t his fault.

Jaebum didn’t let the argument get much further than that, not in the way that Jinyoung sometimes let it, giving him one last squeeze before dropping his arms and stepping towards the two boys. “To start off,” He began, turning his attention to BamBam. “I don’t give a single _shit_ was Yugyeom was doing, if Jinyoung asked you to apologize, then you apologize. Second,” He continued, now turning his attention to Yugyeom. “You _know_ not to leave your things lying around, Eomma tells you all the time to clean up after yourself.” He paused, now looking between the both of them. “Now, I do _not_ want to walk in from work to a situation like this again. _Am I understood?_ ”

Gazes now on the floor, Yugyeom and BamBam nodded in unison, Yugyeom dragging his toe along the hardwood in front of him like a scolded puppy.

”I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you. I said, _am I understood?”_ Jaebum reinstated, causing Jinyoung to step forward and grab onto his arm. Jinyoung was stern, maybe a little harsh with his teasing at times, but Jaebum was on a completely different level. He was sweet, one of the sweetest guys Jinyoung had ever met, but damn, did he know how to lay down the law when it came to it.  

“Yes, Appa.” The boys said immediately, looking even more frightened than they were before. BamBam stepped forward, looking between the older pair and then the younger male beside him. “I’m sorry for breaking your headphones, Gyeommie.” He began, and then turned to the other two, a slight shake to his voice as he continued. “And I’m sorry, Eomma, for not listening. And for making Appa mad.” He started, taking another step forward. “Please don’t kick me out,” He added on at the end, looking down at the floor while his eyes gleamed with water.

That was the thing about BamBam. He was, more or less, a pain in the ass. He was loud, abrasive, and liked things done his way. He almost always had an attitude and didn’t much care for the things he didn’t like. Underneath that, though, he knew that his time here could ultimately be temporary if he didn’t watch his step, and there was nothing he hated more than the thought of upsetting Jinyoung or Jaebum. BamBam was sensitive underneath his rough exterior, though he tried his best to hide that side of him.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue a few times, stepping out from behind Jaebum. All it took was for him to open his arms up and BamBam was flying into them, Jinyoung wrapping him up in a tight hug. His hand rubbed circles on his back in the way that he knew calmed BamBam down, cooing softly in his ear that it was okay, he wasn’t mad.

“Eomma?” Jinyoung heard from the stairs across the room, causing him to lift his head up and peer over there. Youngjae stood on the bottom step, clutching a blanket around his shoulders as if it was a life line. His face looked a little pale, and Jinyoung wondered how long he had been standing there. “Are you and Appa going to make Bammie move?”

If BamBam was considered sensitive, than Youngjae was on a completely over level of the word. He was attuned to all the emotions around him, and what one person would feel mildly, Youngjae felt heavily. He was observant and too kind for his own good, worrying about any little thing that could possibly happen.

It was Jaebum that spoke up this time, nodding him over and waiting until Youngjae padded across the room to where they were standing to talk. “Of course not, baby. We may get upset with him, but unless he did something really bad, we wouldn’t make him move. Come here,” He beckoned, holding an arm out and letting Youngjae burrow himself under it.

Yugyeom stood there awkwardly, and Jinyoung could tell by the look on his face that he was starting to feel a little left out, so he moved BamBam to one side and then lifted his other arm for Yugyeom. The boy wasted no time in hurrying to him, and though he had to bend down since he was taller, he rest his cheek on Jinyoung’s shoulder, murmuring a small “I’m sorry” to him that Jinyoung simply responded with a small kiss on the head.

“Is everything okay? We thought we heard something and just wanted to check.” Jackson asked as he and Mark appeared from the hallway where their rooms were located, stopping when they took in the sight in front of them.

“Ah, just get over here,” Jaebum said in a response, and though his voice was a groan, there was a smile on his face that Jinyoung knew to be one of content.

Jackson and Mark stole a quick look between them before shrugging and making their way over. The seven boys switched around until they were in one big group hug, the maknaes right in the center.

Jinyoung lifted his head and stole a quick glance to Jaebum, who was across from him. When their eyes met, Jaebum mouthed a small ‘I love you’ before giving him a dazzling smile, and any arguments from earlier were easily forgotten.

Jinyoung moved his eyes to the heap of people crowded around him, to the faces of the six men who made his life complete. He knew, with certainty that he could feel somewhere deep inside of him, that this was where he was supposed to be.

This was his family, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is.
> 
> in all honesty, i'm thinking i could use this as a set up to a whole one-shot universe? i'd be happy to continue it on. if you have any prompts for this universe, tell me, and i'll try my best to write it :)
> 
> hopefully this wasn't too hard to get through


End file.
